Alan Mason
"I can explain" -Alan's typical quote used by many people. Alan Mason is just yet another Senior Admin on the Horizon Gaming community. Alan Mason 'is known for having a wife that is a gold digger, named 'Eva Mason. Making him the most beloved guy in the entire Black Hand Triads gang. A myth goes on around the Horizon Gaming streets that Alan is a emo in his real life, living in the Netherlands working as a cashier. Alan doesn't care that his enemies takes poison from his senseless actions. Making him a douchebag. Life Alan Mason was born in The Netherlands and got some money from his mother to start his new life in San Andreas. Alan was a kind man, a happy man and a helpful man. He applied for a job at the LSPD and managed to become a Recruit in the ARES. Alan likes to mess with people, interrupt people's conversations and teleport to players without any reason. His reputation is going to hell, some people like him and some people don't. One day when he finally became a Vice-Commander in ARES, he became lazy and never did his duties. Some people even claim that he currently have a private stripper, dealing drugs and even ignoring police brutality. Alan is known by having many kids with his wife Eva. Some of them are: Seira Mason, Jason Mason, Aaron Mason and Alina Mason. A myth says that Alan is kidnapping poor people to their "brainwashing" room and forces them to join their family. Unfortunately, almost everyone in the Mason family are against the Uley family. One day Alan and Eva met togheter at a dating website, they had the same interest and they decided to meet up somewhere secluded. Since Eva's Triad family wouldn't allow dating people out of the family it became official and people began to spread it around. Later, Alan had no choice but to divorce with his ex-wife Natalia Daño and marry Eva instead. The wedding was a small and a private one, located at Willowfield. Alan only invited two members of the news agency (SANews). The Executive Producer Johanna Rosenberg and Reporter Steven Allik. Whilst Eva invited one of her trusted Unknown White Lotus and a bodyguard. Alan and Eva were just about to kiss eachother when they both got finally got married when a Triad Elder and his goons came towards Eva, telling her that she had two choices; Either divorce Alan or leave the family. She had no choice but ran away from the church quickly as she could while the rest followed her. The Triad Elder and his goons took out their weapons to gun down Eva before she managed to escape. The bodyguard didn't make it when the ambulance came and died of several gunshot wounds. They got in Alan's vehicle and drove away fast as they could out of town for a while. It all ended that Eva signed a contract hit on the Triad Elder, so Alan and Eva could peacefully live togheter and start a family. Right now Alan and Eva decided to take a break from eachother as their marriage is getting exposed, but it is said that a bunch of people are secretly spying on them to see if they really took a break from eachother. Personality Alan is sometimes kind to people, mean against his friends and even mad sometimes. Alan never gives up and tries to resolve problems with his administrative powers. He has a bad relationship with some of Johanna Rosenberg's news reporters in SANews. Since Alan has a bad relationship with the Uley family, he especially hates Mikkas Uley, when Alan finds a FC posted against him. He will glady handle it and give Mikkas a very hard time. Gallery Alan_mason_död.jpg|Alan Mason injured, caught on a camera taken by an unknown person. icanexplain.png|"I can explain", a typical quote. Quoted by many of his fans. Alan Mason I Can Explain.png|Alan Mason quoting himself again. Alan Mason & Donya Ming.png|Alan Mason being begged by Donya Ming for money. Alan Mason "Stop Watching Porn".jpeg|Alan Mason telling Jason Mason off. (2015) Category:Players